


All of You

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emma and Killian have moved in together and it's adorable, F/M, I accidentally wrote this, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: This isn't what Emma was expecting when she wakes up to Killian asking her to trust him. Who knew her future could look so bright? She certainly didn't.





	

When Emma opened her eyes for the first time that morning, the first thing she saw were those piercing blue eyes of her favorite man. He looked at her from across the bed, about a foot of space between their faces. His hair was still a mess, and in the bright morning sunlight he looked more handsome and more human than she'd ever seen him. "I guess I'm asking you to trust me," Killian said without even a good morning. 

"I do trust you," Emma replied softly, confusion crossing her face and creasing her forehead as she watched the dust mites float in a halo around his hair as the sunlight streamed in from the window across the bedroom. Everything was soft, quiet, relaxed and comfortable in the early morning as she lay with Killian in her bed. 

"You trust me with your life, yes, and your heart, it couldn't be more clear that you're meant for me and I for you; but love, I'm asking you to trust me with your home, and your family, and your everyday life. I want to be included in your early morning smiles, the way you slip your shirt over your head, and feel you curl up next to me on the couch after a long day," he paused and reached up with his hand to rest on her cheek then thread his fingers through her hair, smiling tenderly. "I want hold you and comfort you when no one else can, I want to be loved by you _just_ as much as I love you, and I want you to trust me with _you_ Emma; all of you." 

By the time he finished speaking, tears were welling up in her eyes and she couldn't find the words to reply to him that would convey what she felt after what he said. So instead of speaking, she lifted her hand to the one threaded through her hair and clasped it, his vulnerable expression swimming before her as the tears threatened to spill over. Emma nodded and as she did, a tear rolled down her cheek, then another, and another. 

It wasn't that she was sad, quite the opposite. She was overwhelmed by the fact that anyone wanted to put her first. She was overwhelmed with the purest kind of joy because she had finally found her True Love and it was the realest thing she'd ever felt. 

When Killian leaned in closer to gently kiss away her tears, words finally came to her and she whispered them with her eyes closed, his lips pressing softly into the skin of her cheeks and eyelids. "Was that a proposal?" 

His soft peppering of kisses froze and then she felt his breath fan her face as he leaned back to look at her. She felt his gaze on hers before she even opened her eyes, his bright blue eyes shining. There was nothing more serene than the look on his face in that moment as she blinked her eyes open.

"Well, it is if you want it to be," he sounded vaguely concerned, as if worried she wouldn't accept, worried she would run away or come up with an excuse not to marry him.

"Do _you_ want it to be?"

"It's all I've bloody wanted since you left me up there in a giants' castle leaving me with the parting words, and I quote, "I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you". And since then I knew I had to win your heart. But not because of any trickery, it would be because you want me." Killian gasped out the words now, as if he'd been holding them back for some time and was now finally allowed to say them. He _had_ been holding them back, she realized, waiting patiently for her to want him, to trust him, to love him. And now she did. 

"Good," Emma smiled, her eyes clearing up as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Because I do too," 

The smile that overtook Killian Jones's face was one of ecstasy and she felt an identical one grow on her lips as he leaned in to kiss her but was smiling too widely to do so properly. 

"I love you, Emma Swan." He said, carding his fingers through her hair again and pulling her in for another kiss, this one heartstoppingly passionate. 

"I love you too, Killian Jones." She replied through thrilled laughter and overjoyed kisses. Then suddenly, mid-kiss, she remembered something, pulling back and looking up at him. 

"Wait, what about the ring?" 

"I believe you've already got it, love," he grinned at her and nodded to her nightstand, where their several necklaces and his many rings lay in an undignified little pile. She reached over and pulled out the one on a chain that he had given her back in Camelot and hung it around her neck, the cool metal prickling against her bare skin. 

"But you said you weren't proposing when you gave that to me." She teased, smiling tauntingly and quirking up one of her eyebrows. 

He copied her facial expression and leaned in until his nose was nearly to hers, then let himself slouch until he was eye level to the ring hanging around her neck. "I wasn't then, but I am now." His blue eyes flicked up to hers as he left a lingering kiss triangle of skin above the ring and between her breasts. Then slowly, he sat up again, his gaze locked onto hers, suddenly serious. "So, will you do me the highest honor of marrying me, Swan?" 

It took her a few moments to reply, stunned into a breathless silence before recovering and nodding, another huge smile blooming until her cheeks hurt. "Yes. Yes! I would love nothing more than to marry you." Tears were once again welling up in her eyes and in the space of less than a second she was wrapped up in his arms and the tangled mess of sheets of her - no, it was _their_ \- bed before the waterworks could begin, and she could feel his heartbeat beneath her cheek as the stubble brushed against her forehead and his lips pressed gently to her hairline. They were certainly going to have a story to tell later. 

She was going to get _married_. All at once, the future didn't seem so daunting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this in a second chapter. . .I'd love your feedback if you want this to be continued!


End file.
